Puto Deseo, Puto Amor, ¡Puto Edward!
by WithoutHeart
Summary: Bella es obligada a ir a una pijamada en casa de Alice ¿Qué podría suceder entre ella y Edward, si se odian?.. -Voy a castigarte Isabella, vas a pagar caro el que me haya masturbado pensando en ti estos putos 7 meses...- MxLemmon por fis, una oportunidad, es mi primer lemmon. 1 año de aniversario.


_**Los personajes son de SM pero la trama es mía :)**_

_**este fic, contiene sexo más menos explícito, si eres menor de edad es bajo tu responsabilidad, cumplo con advertir. Dicho esto, ¡a leer! nos leemos abajo n.n**_

_**Puto Deseo, Puto Amor, ¡Puto Edward!**_

-Alice, sabes que no lo aguanto no me pidas que vaya hoy…de verdad que no quiero- supliqué como por décima vez a mi amiga, aunque a veces no lo parecía. Estaba obstinada en que me fuera a dormir a su casa y hacer un pijama Party, pero ella no quería entender que no tenía ni la más mínima motivación de ir. Sin embargo, ya sabía que mis ruegos no le valían en nada. Rodó los ojos y sonrió, como llevaba haciendo todo este rato desde que me anunció la noticia

-ay Bella, no seas exagerada, tampoco es tan tan antipático- cerró la puerta de su casillero una vez que sacó los libros de la siguiente hora. Dejé salir el aire acumulado en un resoplido y la seguí por el pasillo con los míos en la mochila colgando del hombro

-¿tú que sabes Alice? No sabes lo pesado que es conmigo y juro por Dios que no sé por qué, jamás le he hecho algo malo- dejé un mechón de cabello que escapó a mi moño mal hecho e ignoré la vocecita en mi cabeza que decía que si lo había hecho…

Alice era delgada, pelo corto y rebelde que apuntaba como dagas a todos lados, piel tersa y limpia. Sus curvas eran de infarto y fue gracias a ella que entendí el dicho de "lo bueno viene en frasco chico" la pelinegra era la envidia de muchas.

-sé que eres muy melodramática- sus zapatos hacían tac tac en el piso a cada paso que sus piernas firmes daban y yo la seguía como idiota intentándola, hacer cambiar de opinión aunque es tan difícil como ir al sol, pasar por la luna y regresar intacta a la tierra.

-por favor Alice… por favor- la detuve en el umbral de la puerta e intenté persuadirla con mi mejor cara de niña desamparada que tenía, mi último recurso

Y adivinen qué, no funcionó. Sonrió y sacó la liga que sostenía mi pelo.

-esa cara tienes que practicarla, estás muy lejos del nivel Alice- rió de su ocurrencia- déjalo suelto, se te ve mucho mejor y tu cabello siempre huele muy rico, aprovéchalo- me guiñó un ojo y emprendió la marcha mientras yo suspiraba con molestia- nos vamos con Jasper a la salida, nos vemos- se despidió agitando su mano para seguir hasta el salón que le correspondía. Ash.

Para peor, me tocaba biología, era mi ramo preferido pero todo era horrible gracias a mi estúpido compañero de banco.

Edward Cullen.

Era mi pesadilla hecha realidad, el demonio encarnado en un cuerpo escultural y rostro de ángel. Sí, porque el muy idiota es un adonis con todas sus letras sin embargo lo que tenía de hermoso –mucho- lo tenía de bruto. Al principio cuando lo conocí mil fantasías pasaron ante mi mente, era una soñadora de lo peor por ello mi natural desconcentración e infaltable torpeza, pero se vieron trágicamente destruidas y echadas de mi mente cuando me llamó fea y asquerosa Swan en frente de toda la clase. Si el profesor Banner no lo hubiera sentado a mi lado en la asignatura en el momento que ingresó al colegio nada hubiese sucedido…

Reconozco que al oír las risotadas de mis compañeros de clase tuve deseos fervientes de echarme a llorar, pero no por tristeza, si no que de coraje. Siempre me ha sucedido lo mismo y es bastante vergonzoso.

Desde ahí, mi karma, mi punto negro, ese grano supurante en la frente antes de una fiesta es Edward, pero como si la cosa no estuviera suficientemente asquerosa con eso, es el hermano de mi mejor amiga, dos polos opuestos. Ella una chica dulce, amable, tierna aunque obstinada, en fin un ser humano, y su fastidioso hermano, todo lo contrario a un ser pensante.

Ni crean que lo que él me dijo se quedó así nada más, por lo general soy una chica sumamente tímida y retraída y no acostumbro vengarme, sin embargo él no merecía siquiera mi indiferencia, tenía que pagar muy caro lo que había hecho…

_Flash back_

_Ese día cuando llegué a casa, busqué pinturas por todos lados y me pasé la tarde entera llenando globos con óleo negro, verde y blanco. A la mañana siguiente, llegué a la escuela con algunos minutos antes…como creí, su Volvo afeminadamente gay estaba aparcado ahí. Por como brillaba adiviné que era amante de su coche. Sonreí malévolamente y comencé a estrellar los globos contra la pintura gris reluciente. Me sentía como una terrorista y lo peor era que me lo pasé en grande, me reía a carcajadas cada que me acordaba y me costó mucho aguantar la risa en biología al ver su rostro… "si supiera", pensaba en mi mente. _

_Al sonar el timbre que indicaba que el día escolar había finalizado por fin, él salió de su puesto junto a mí y pasó como bala a mi lado, dejando en el aire su esencia. Mi rostro era malicia pura. Salí tras él, mezclándome con el tumulto de estudiantes que comentaban el día. _

_Entonces, a mi lado apareció Alice y comenzó a charlar conmigo, por un breve instante me sentí mal…era su hermano, pero fue muy breve ya que casi al instante después escuchamos los improperios ácidos que salían de la boca del chico que había osado insultarme. Traté de ocultar mi sonrisa y cara de satisfacción lo mejor que pude, mientras la chica bajita me jalaba del brazo para llegar hasta donde estaba el auto de la paz, pintado tan libremente…_

_Los estudiantes rodeaban la escena del chico jalándose los cabellos y maldiciendo a todo pulmón a todos los dioses que pudiesen existir, estoy segura de que mandó saludos a cada una de las familias de los improperios. _

_Simplemente maravilloso, espectacular._

_Alice, me soltó del brazo y fue donde su hermano, no sin soltar una que otra risita por el coche de Edward._

_Entonces como si lo hubiese invocado con mi mente, me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par e inyectados en furia. El verde bosque de su mirada brillaba rabioso y reprendí firmemente a mis pensamientos sobre que parecía un hombre libre y estupendamente excitante, tan desquiciado._

_-¡tú!- gritó apuntándome con su dedo, todos me miraron y sentí los latidos acelerarse en mi pecho mientras el rubor acudía a mi rostro- ¡tú hiciste esto! ¡Le hiciste esto a mi coche!- exclamó dando algunos pasos hacia mí los cuales retrocedí. Ya no tenía ganas de reír, si no que de correr y alejarme de él…_

_Aunque dentro de mi algo se removió con incomodidad_

_-yo no hice eso, no tengo culpa de que seas un amante de los colores de paz, ni que seas un gay de mierda- respondí tranquilamente, a ciencia cierta no sé como lo hice porque era un manojo de nervios. Pareció más que sorprendido y por un momento pensé que los ojos iban a salírsele de las cuencas. Alice reía atrás de su hermano y él comenzó a caminar con decisión hacia mi posición._

_-¿gay? ¿Colores de la paz? ¡Qué carajo te pasa! ¡Mi coche!- gruñó antes de iniciar una persecución por los campos del colegio. La gente me dejó escapar y corrí sin detenerme a mirar por donde venía persiguiéndome. Dios… si me agarraba me mataba. Impulsada por ese pensamiento apuré mis piernas hasta el dédalo de bosque que tocaba la instalación._

_Me tropecé con una rama que no vi y caí de bruces al lodo. Alcé la cabeza para escupirlo de mi boca y limpiar mis ojos, pero me vi obligada a dar la vuelta y embarrarme por todos lados, ya que él estaba cerca y yo ya no alcanzaba a correr, por lo que decidí camuflarme con barro._

_Quedé toda embetunada y para cuando pasó por mi lado agitado, vociferando con furia mi nombre ya no era una persona visible._

_Me escondí entre la rama y el charco hasta que se cansó de intentar localizarme y volvió más enojado aún._

_Entonces fue cuando me largué a reír, reír sin parar hasta que las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos y limpiaron de manera más o menos regular la mugre._

_-ay hombre… que risa…- luego de que me sacudí un poco y estuve cien por ciento segura de que no me encontraría, regresé a mi casa con la sonrisa implacable en mi rostro._

_Ya habíamos empezado la guerra, solo quedaba ver, quién se rendía primero._

Volví al presente cuando me jaló del cabello.

-ash, soquete, déjame en paz- espeté mientras hacía círculos en mi sien. Hoy tendría que ir a la casa de Alice, estar bajo el mismo techo que este chico del demonio.

-uy… ¿andas con la regla Bells?- se rió solo y rodé los ojos exasperada

-siempre con sus comentarios tan atinados y educados…- dije tratándolo de usted, había descubierto a lo largo de los 7 meses que llevábamos de compañeros que odiaba que yo lo llamara así. Sonreí al ver su hastío.

-tonta- murmuró antes de girarse hacia su costado, bien, había ganado por ahora. La clase transcurrió casi, casi calmada, a no ser por los codazos para nada delicados que me propinaba "sin querer" o las palabrotas que le escupía yo.

Con él, yo era la chica más fría, desinhibida, antipática, vulgar y violenta en algunos casos, mi timidez se iba por la borda cada vez que nos enfrascábamos en un pleito de los nuestros.

Ash, es que…lo odiaba tanto.

Al sonar el timbre que anunciaba el almuerzo, recogí todas mis cosas y apuré en salir, sin embargo, él me sostuvo de la mochila y dejé caer los cuadernos y papeles. Lo miré con furia, pero no se iba y yo tenía que recoger mis libros.

-¿qué esperas Swan? Recoge tus cosas- se paró frente a mí con esa sonrisilla estúpida en el rostro. Ya no quedaba casi nadie en el salón y yo no pretendía arrodillarme en su presencia.

-las recojo cuando se me de la regalada gana- anuncié cruzándome de brazos, alcé la barbilla tercamente, y el solo me observó sonriendo con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿sí? Recuerda que hacen el aseo… pues se irán a la basura- mierda, tenía razón, cada vez que abandonábamos las aulas venía Callie a limpiar para los siguientes alumnos. Mordí mi labio inferior, los minutos pasaban, y él no daba signos de pensar en irse.

Y yo me debatía entre irme como si no me importara o recoger mis anotaciones, teníamos examen pronto… sería pasar todo de nuevo

Finalmente ganó mi lado racional.

Vamos Bella, tú puedes, me dije y agaché a levantar el desastre de hojas y libros esparcidos intentando ignorar sus ojos, y lo que quedaba de su anatomía a mi altura…

-desde aquí tengo muy buenas vistas de tus pechos… te verías bien a esa altura si hicieran algo más interesante con tu boca, en vez de mordértela como una puta monja virgen- acabé de hacer una pila y decidí hacer caso omiso de las palabras de Edward, siempre le gustaba ponerme nerviosa pero esta vez no iba a ganar…aunque sus palabras sucias me hayan puesto bastante encendida.

Aún en cuatro, alcé un poco mi trasero, marcando la curva de mi espalda y dándole un ángulo más exagerado a mi busto, si él jugaba ¿Por qué yo no? Levanté la cabeza y mordí mi labio inferior, mirando directamente a sus ojos verdes. Me recorrió con la vista

-con…cosas más interesantes te refieres a… ¿Qué te la chupe por ejemplo?- murmuré con la voz más inocente que tenía mirándolo desde mi posición, él pareció sorprendido y tragó con dificultad. Morboso de mierda que imagina cosas pervertidas. No habló si no que se dedicó a violarme con la mirada, me sentí poderosa, ganadora. Había triunfado otra vez.

Entonces, me paré con la pila en la mano y me reí con ganas de su expresión de cazador asechando a la presa.

-eso jamás sucederá Cullen, nunca- y aún riéndome lo dejé en la sala pasando por su lado a propósito.

Llegué a la cafetería atestada de estudiantes conversando, riendo y comiendo con ganas, en una mesa, Alice alzó su mano delgaducha y blanca y la agitó con vigorosidad.

También estaba el rubio ahí. Jasper era su novio, lo conoció en su clase de español cuando el profesor la sentó junto a él. Al contrario de Edward y yo, se llevaron bien, comenzaron a conversar y luego se pusieron de acuerdo para estudiar juntos, ya que Alice manejaba muy bien el español, no así Jasper.

Él era un chico de tez pálida, ojos azul cielo y sonrisa muy hermosa, era caballeroso y muy simpático, el príncipe de cualquier chica.

-hola Bella- nadie me llamaba Isabella, o bueno, no sé si Edward entra en la categoría de "alguien".

-hola chicos- Me senté con una botella de bebida entre las manos, él comía un sándwich y ella un pastel de fresa.

-¿solo eso comerás?- interrogó Alice con mirada inquisitiva, asentí dándole un largo trago. Frunció el ceño pero no me inmuté, esta era mi forma de rebelarme- deberías comer algo de grasa, estas flacucha- espetó comiendo de su plato, Jasper sonrió

-y tú, estimadísima amiga, deberías respetar el no de alguien- batí mis pestañas y el chico de ojos azules ocultó la carcajada con una tos que no se la creía nadie

-uy, le pones demasiado, ni siquiera estará donde nosotras- me dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho

-igual, no aguanto su aroma a caca de perro- volví a beber de mi botella, y casi la escupo cuando me pegaron en la espalda. Dirigí mi atención, aunque sabía de antemano quien había sido. Se hallaba sentado a mi lado, con la silla al revés y miraba mi cara con la ironía en sus facciones. Lo fulminé con mis ojos.

-¿hablabas de mí, querida Swan?- preguntó en tono inocente y yo solo me dispuse a abandonar el lugar, el pequeño espacio estaba hediondo a su perfume, y mierda, sí, como me encantaba.

-sí, ¿conoces a alguien más que huela a caca?- consulté en el mismo tono, los dos enamorados solo nos observaban atentos, esperando la respuesta.- ¿sabes? No me interesa, me largo, nos vemos, adiós- antes de irme, le arrebaté la manzana roja que bailaba en sus níveos y largos dedos, luego sin más preámbulos me dirigí hasta mi refugio.

Muchas personas creen que soy una rata de biblioteca y… están en todo lo cierto, amo los libros, encerrarme en mi propio mundo paralelo, donde nadie de ojos verdes ni pelo cobrizo me hará la guerra ni dirá nada que me perjudique. Jugué con la manzana entre mis manos.

A veces, aquí es donde me desahogaba, no soy buena para comunicarme, la mayor parte de las veces ni siquiera lo intentaba, solo era para mí, mis problemas, mi mundo.

Antes, discutir con Edward era divertido, pero ahora estaba cansándome, tenía demasiadas cosas por las cuales preocuparme, mi padre Charlie, por ejemplo. Hacía más de dos meses que se había ido de Forks, por asuntos de trabajo, me preocupaba que algo le sucediera, y Renée, bueno ella había muerto cuando cumplí trece, murió de cáncer.

Ni siquiera Alice sabe eso de mí, nadie lo sabe, nunca podrían entender por qué soy como soy y lo cierto es que no me interesaba que lo hicieran. Soy Isabella, la rara.

Porque como sea, que me junte con la chica más popular no quita el hecho de que hablen de mí, lo sé y finjo no saberlo, es ahí donde Edward gana un punto, me dice las cosas a la cara, jamás he sabido que ande hablando a mis espaldas.

Ese tema, es tabú para mí, nunca he querido tocarlo, ni aclararlo, sé que hay algo más pero me da miedo averiguarlo, por ello prefiero andar como perro y gato, lanzándonos cosas e hiriéndonos con palabras.

Decidí dejar mis pensamientos, no quería pensar por lo que tomé un ejemplar de cumbres borrascosas y comencé mi lectura a la par que mordisqueaba la manzana que le quité a Edward.

Era como la 1000 vez que lo leía, me sabía los párrafos de memoria, sin embargo siempre encontraba algo diferente.

Sin que lo hubiese querido, sonó el timbrazo que indicaba la entrada a clase, me quedé barajando la posibilidad de quedarme aquí… no me iba mal en lengua, no sería problema…

Ash. No seas tonta Bella, temas superados lanzados al olvido y enterrados. Debía seguir como siempre.

Agarré mi mochila salí al pasillo vacío. Nadie venía muy seguido así es que no podría esperar menos. Al llegar al camino principal me confundí con el resto del alumnado y proseguí hasta mi salón. No me preocupaba de chicos que me revolotearan, yo, no era bonita ni llamaba la atención. Mi piel era demasiado translúcida, tanto que debía ser repulsiva para las personas, ya que se notaban mis venas. Mi cabello era largo y castaño, labios rellenos y rojos por siempre pellizcarlos con mis dientes. Flacucha y sin curvas, normal.

Aunque mis ojos, eran lo peor de todo, enormes, y cafés tono… caca.

Hubiese querido que la clase se pasara más lento, más tediosa… me sentaba sola en la fila que daba hacia la ventana, es la única asignatura en la cual puedo solo pensar en mí. Me va bien así es que la profesora apenas nota mi presencia.

Finalmente, cuando la estancia quedó en silencio, completamente quieta, tuve que salir ya que Callie había entrado, Alice debe andar buscándome como loca…

-Hola Callie, ten- le entregué un sándwich que preparé para ella y luego de que lo recibiera con una sonrisa me fui

-gracias, y adiós Bella- escuché antes de verme arrastrada por Alice

-¿no sabes lo que es ser puntual?- miró su reloj- hemos perdido más de 20 minutos de fiesta- golpeó el piso en un gesto totalmente infantil.

Una vez afuera, con el viento cortándome las mejillas, reparé en el insignificante detalle de que… Jasper no estaba, no estaba su coche…

Si no que un Volvo. Mierda…

Me detuve y Alice chocó contra mí

-Alice… ¿Dónde está Jasper?- pregunté, rogando al cielo que me dijera que estaba oculto en alguna parte…

-jiji… esto… Bella, mi querida Bella, lo siento él tuvo que irse… pero Edward nos llevara- respondió con su mejor cara, sin embargo en esto no iba a tranzar, no y no.

-no Alice, no iré, nos veremos otro día, lo siento, adiós- me fui, dejándola ahí, no obstante la vi correr hasta el cobrizo. No me entretuve más y emprendí la caminata.

Hacía frío, por lo que me ceñí más el suéter al cuerpo y apreté el paso.

Me sentía libre, liberada de tener que ir a casa de Alice y estar con Edward, desde el último tiempo me traía muy confundida, aunque no quiera reconocerlo. Antes, se dedicaba a insultarme solamente, ahora me toca, es decir, me golpea, se pone cerca, y otras se me queda mirando, claro, que luego de que me doy cuenta me enseña su dedo medio y comienza una tanda de insultos…

En eso meditaba, mientras los cabellos me acariciaban el rostro, cuando sentí las ruedas de un auto, me volteé para notar el Volvo que alguna vez bañé en pintura atrás de mí. Afirmé la mochila y emprendí la huida, si Alice iba a obligarme, no le sería fácil meterme en el mismo coche que Edward.

Entonces, sentí que el vehículo se detenía y la puerta se cerraba. Mierda. Corrí más fuerte, dentro de lo que mis piernas, el frío y la ropa me permitían.

De repente todo pasó deprisa, me volteé pero antes de darme completamente la vuelta, algo me lanzó con fuerza al piso cayendo sobre mí.

-Auch- me quejé, diablos, mi mejilla estaba adherida al suelo frío y quien sea que estuviese sobre mí era pesado. Lo peor, no lograba respirar bien, sin embargo antes de que pudiese quejarme, se salió ágilmente llevándome a mí en el ascenso, hasta quedar de pie.

Ahora si me di la vuelta, si creía que lo de antes era molesto, ver la cara de Edward fue un shock de miedo.

-¿tú? ¿Pero que diablos te sucede?- pregunté mientras le golpeaba el pecho con un dedo, estaba duro…- si querías matarme solo me hubieras arroyado con tu coche de la paz- espeté furiosa arreglando mi ropa y mi rostro, que ahora, ardía. Al parecer tenía un raspón.

-lo siento, me tropecé- dijo con ese tono burlón al igual que su sonrisa socarrona, regresé a mi caminata…no faltaba tanto para mi casa, para quitarme esta ropa húmeda, encender la estufa, meterme a la cama calentita y ver películas…que rico.

Pero no, él me tomó por el brazo. Me zafé ipso facto

-no me toques- proseguí y el conmigo- ¿qué? ¿No piensas irte?- pregunté sin detenerme

-no, Alice me dijo que tenía que llevarte a casa- metió las manos a los bolsillos

-¿desde cuándo tan obediente? Bah, déjalo, no me importa, dile a Alice que no iré y que nos vemos el lunes- se quedó un momento parado donde estaba y seguí caminando gustosa, hasta que el piso se desvaneció a mis pies

-no es que quiera llevarte en mi coche, podrías dejar tu fealdad ahí…pero Alice me mataría, así por favor, no te muevas, pesas más que un puerco- todo encajó, Edward, el muy idiota… me estaba llevando sobre su hombro con mi trasero a la vista de todos.

Me removí como poseída para que me bajara

-¡bájame! ¡Te dejaré sin descendencia! ¡Qué me bajes con un demonio!- mi corazón latía rápido y mi piel se erizaba al contacto de la suya. Me apretó las piernas inmovilizándome por completo y su otra mano viajó hasta la parte baja de mi espalda.

-cállate Swan, estás haciendo un show…- murmuró con tono aburrido, sin inmutarse ante mis palabras. Seguí gritando cosas hasta que me lanzó dentro del coche de forma ruda. No me quejé, estaba acostumbrada a que me tratara así, pero sabía que me iba a quedar un moretón en el brazo por haber chocado contra la palanca de cambios. Me sobé disimuladamente. Él se sentó e intenté escapar por la puerta abierta. Justo cuando creí salir por completo me sujetó de un brazo y me jaló con fuerza, aunque menos rudo que antes. Entonces, fue ahí cuando pasó a tomarme por otra parte, me tomó un pecho y sentí el calor de su mano expandirse en ondas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Me soltó de inmediato pero fue lo suficiente para que mi corazón se acelerase a niveles insospechados y mi reacción se desarrollara. Sin embargo fingí bastante bien que nada había sucedido y que seguía igual de molesta.

Pero él, estaba extraño, sus ojos estaban casi negros y sus manos férreamente apretadas al volante, se hallaba tenso, no quise indagar en el tema, por lo que extrañamente nos mantuvimos en silencio, sin discutir, ni nada. Miré por la ventanilla, me sentía rara y el raspón en la cara comenzaba a molestarme de veras. El bosque de Forks comenzó a volverse más extenso hasta que dimos con una calle que daba derecho hasta la gran casa Cullen, la había visto a lo lejos, nunca había entrado y la verdad no me apetecía hacerlo.

Finalmente aparcó frente a la casa y se largó tan fugaz como una estrella. Resoplé y me bajé del auto impregnado de su fragancia cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Ahí salió por esa puerta de cristal la chica generadora de mis confusiones mentales y lo peor que pudo pasarme en la vida, ¡él me tocó!

-¡Bella!- gritó efusiva cuando llegó a mi lado y me envolvió con sus brazos, aún estaba enojada por lo que no le correspondí ni respondí nada.- ¿Bella? – me miró con ojos de borrego a medio morir

-¿qué?- pregunté fríamente

-no te enojes ¿sí? No querías venir y…-

-¿y tenías que mandar a tu hermano? ¡A tu hermano!- le respondí furiosa.

-pero pero… Bella… por favor no te enojes- volvió a insistir y de a poco se me fue yendo el enojo, el aire refrescaba mi mente.

-ash, Alice, no puedo enojarme contigo, ven acá- la abracé y ella sonrió mientras saltaba por todos lados- pero por favor, ya no mandes a tu hermano a buscarme nunca más- dije a la par que caminábamos hasta la casa de vidrio. Era hermosa, de tres plantas.

-¿él…?- dejó la pregunta en el aire y me ruboricé de forma horrible

-no, no, no estaría vivo- si por fuera la casa era bonita, por dentro era indescriptible. Pisos de madera flotante clara, ventanales, las escaleras, la sala…la cocina… todo era iluminado y decorado con gusto exquisito. Entre cafés, grises, verdes, celestes… me quedé anonadada mirando la gran biblioteca, luego el plasma… la alfombra felpuda, los adornos de vidrio.

Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue un gran piano de cola negro en una de las esquinas, tenía un par de escalones ya que estaba levemente más alto que el resto. Una banqueta negra se hallaba cerca, se notaba que lo tocaban a diario o muy seguido.

-es de Edward- murmuró la pelinegra junto a mí, al parecer había estado mucho tiempo mirándolo como idiota. Esperen… dijo de ¿Edward?

-¿de Edward? ¿Toca el piano?- pregunté sin creérmelo, el tan rudo y patético Cullen, era sensible…

-sí, muy bien he de reconocer, pero ya basta, vamos a mi habitación, está en el segundo piso, es la tercera a la izquierda- me explicó y justo cuando íbamos a subir las escaleras, sonó el teléfono.- ve tú, yo ya voy- supe que era Jasper por la sonrisa de su rostro. Asentí y pisé cada escalón hasta estar arriba. Las cortinas se hallaban descorridas por lo que el pasillo se veía muy iluminado.

No conseguía recordar cuál era la puerta y cuando iba a abrir una, escuché un ruido raro, guiada por la curiosidad, fui hasta donde provenían los sonidos que ahora, se asemejaban a gemidos y jadeos ¿pero qué…? La puerta se encontraba entreabierta, por lo que logré captar la cuestión.

Era la habitación de Edward y estaba teniendo sexo con una almohada.

Okey…

-di mi nombre…di mi nombre-repetía mientras arremetía vigoroso contra la pobre víctima…aunque sentí la humedad al verlo así…

Por un breve, milésima de segundo quise ser la jodida almohada.

-no creo que algún día vaya a responderte, por lo general las plumas no hablan- se quedó de piedra a la par que dejaba el cojín en otro lugar, y se cubría la entrepierna con una manta.

-¿qué carajo haces aquí?- preguntó entre asustado, frustrado y enojado. Solo me mordí el labio intentando no reír de lo que acaba de ver.

-nada… pasaba por aquí hasta que oí como violabas eso, deberías comprarte una muñeca inflable o no sé… una prostituta quizá…- ¿de dónde salió eso? Me miró entre molesto y excitado, no es para menos, interrumpí su "sesión de sexo".

-ya quisieras ser alguna de esas cosas para que te diera duro- dijo desde su posición, mirándome de manera extraña. Su voz estaba ronca y su mirada me recorría entera, decidí que lo mejor era irme, no sabía que pero sentía como si mi cuerpo se inflara en deseo nada más oírlo hablar así, y eso, no estaba bien

-si claro Cullen…, solo no violes cojines, usa tu mano- hice un gesto con mis dedos y pretendía salir de ahí

-algún día, algún día te voy a follar, Isabella…tan fuerte que jamás querrás volver a molestarme- me besó la oreja y posterior a eso hizo un puño con mi pelo para después soltarme. Salí pitando del lugar, tambaleándome de puros nervios y presa del deseo, ¡me había excitado con palabras! Era patética.

Debía mantenerme alejada de él, no me convenía, podría dañarme… y no solo sentimentalmente, si no que físicamente…

¿Pero que pienso?

Seguí hasta el cuarto de Alice, era lindo, aunque tenía mucho rosa para mi gusto. Me senté en la cama que se hundió cómodamente en mi posición. Tenía un dosel y un sillón extraño en una esquina, a los pies del catre había un baúl y luego dos puertas, una del armario y otra del baño. Me puse de pie para jugar con un adorno de bailarina que reposaba en un mueble colgante. En eso estaba cuando entró sonriendo como boba.

-demasiado romance para mí, iugh, mira, estás babeando- fingí limpiarle la baba imaginaría

-aw, Jasper es tan tierno…- tomó una almohada y se puso a gritar en contra de ella, algo tenía esta familia en contra de los pobres cojines, uno lo viola y la otra le grita… vaya par- lo amo- exclamó y yo me dejé caer en la felpuda alfombra.

-Alice, ¿Por qué no puedo irme a casa?- consulté después de haber estado pintándonos las uñas, los labios, los ojos peinándonos el cabello y cantando canciones patéticas, ahora estábamos con pepinos en los ojos y palta en todo el rostro.

-porque estamos de fiesta, bajaremos pronto a comer algo- anunció con la boca rígida.

Efectivamente, después de lavarnos la cara y sentirla totalmente lisa, al igual que las partes de mi cuerpo que junto a Alice depilamos hoy, bajamos en pijama hasta la cocina.

Edward estaba ahí, me miró despectivamente y luego puso una sonrisa maléfica.

-toma Alice, lo encontré en el refrigerador- le recibió un vaso sin darse cuenta, ya que se hallaba pendiente de no sé que cosa, yo por mi parte, me quedé en una esquina, aislada, mirando la escena, hasta que se acercó a mí y me tendió un vaso. Lo miré recelosa, y cuando iba a recibírselo, sonrió y me lanzó el contenido en la cara, salpicando la ropa y todo alrededor

Se largó a reír mientras yo intentaba quitarme la consistencia azul oscuro, Alice me miró y abrió los ojos como plato

-Edward, ¿tú eres estúpido o qué? ¡Mira su rostro! Te pasaste esta vez, además manchaste las murallas, limpia todo esto yo iré por un quita manchas- anunció amenazante, al parecer estaba molesta. Me miré en una olla, diablos… mi cara y cabello era azul. Lo único que realmente me gustaba de mí, ahora era un desastre. Me dieron ganas de llorar

-ay, no seas exagerada, tampoco es como si te fuera a dar cáncer o algo, solo es colorante- añadió como si nada y me jaloneó hasta sacarme de mi esquina. Me sentí de pronto demasiado débil, el tema de Renée jamás lo hablamos, es demasiado duro, lo fue y es aún no verla cada mañana. Sentí lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, pero me negaba férreamente a dejarlas caer

-no hay aquí, tendré que ir por uno, no tardo- Alice salió vestida por la puerta, dejándome con el chico que acababa de tocarme la fibra sensible. No lo soporté, corrí escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la habitación de Alice. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, pero no quería llorar aquí.

Fui a la ducha, y me despojé de toda la ropa, desde que tenía trece años no había vuelto a llorar.

Pero ahora, mientras el agua azul escurría por la ducha, igualmente mis lágrimas silenciosas, opté por la ducha porque no hay otro sonido más que el del agua estrellándose contra mi cuerpo y el piso.

Extrañaba a mi madre ¿quién no lo haría? Me dejé caer de rodillas en la baldosa, abrazándome las piernas. Solo me dejó cuando tenía trece años ¡trece años! Yo no sabía nada, y Charlie se esforzaba mucho en ser buen padre y mantenernos a ambos, por ello adopté la decisión de no llorar, de mostrarme fuerte. Y así fue, hasta ahora, llorando en la ducha de mi amiga, con mi peor pesadilla a tan solo unos cuantos escalones de distancia, aunque viniese de él, necesitaba un abrazo…

Decidí no prolongarlo más, cerré el grifo y abrí la cortina, esperando encontrar ahí una toalla…la cual, no estaba.

Me sentía libre de muchos pesos, sin embargo este era mucho peor

¿Cómo carajo saldré de la ducha…?

-¿Alice?- llamé a modo tentativo, nada- ¡Alice!- chillé fuerte, no había nadie. Decidí probar suerte con los cajones que había ahí en los muebles, no vi absolutamente nada. Me desesperé, estaba desnuda, con agua escurriéndome por todo el cuerpo. No podría ponerme el pijama ya que estaba teñido de azul. Ash.

Entonces, oí un ruido en la habitación y decidí salir, solo podría ser Alice…

Abrí un poco la puerta y encontré una toalla sobre la cama. Miré a ambos lados antes de abandonar el cuarto de baño, cuando iba a tomar la prenda, la puerta se abrió

Para dejarme ver a un Edward, quien observaba mi cuerpo con una expresión que no supe descifrar, no así mi piel se que puso de gallina y las reacciones involuntarias de una mujer al sentirse… ¿excitada? Me cubrí rápidamente con la tela, y la mantuve firmemente apretada a mí.

-¿qué quieres? ¿Por qué no te vas?- pregunté inquisitivamente, mientras él no dejaba de observarme, escudriñarme tratando de ver a través de la toalla. Me ruboricé a la vez que me sentía indefensa

Se acercó y por instinto retrocedí, manteniendo mi férreo agarre

-¿por qué huyes? ¿Me tienes miedo?- tocó mi brazo con su palma cálida, y descendió hasta donde debía estar mi moretón, pero el parecía no verme a mí, sino que mi cuerpo y lo que éste podría ofrecerle, como una cosa.

-no me toques, vete, ahora- saqué mi brazo y me encerré en el baño.

Después de ese extraño suceso, llegó Alice y limpiamos el desastre, Edward se mantuvo en su habitación y lo agradecí de veras. Los padres de mi amiga no llegaban hasta el lunes por la mañana.

Comimos hasta reventar y nadie notó mi momento de debilidad en la ducha.

Entrada la madrugada, decidimos ir a dormir. Alice cayó rendida al instante de tocar las almohadas, yo por mi parte, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Pensaba en Renée, en Charlie…

Y en Edward, no lo entendía, me confundía, mis sentidos se ponían atropellados solo sentirlo cerca, mi corazón se aceleraba y cuando comenzaba con sus palabras sucias, Dios, me volvía una caliente de mierda. Son horribles las pasadas que mi cuerpo me jugaba.

Alice me golpeó donde estaba el raspón, y pronunció un par de palabras ininteligibles antes de sacar un pie por debajo de las mantas.

Decidí salir de la cama, yo opté dormir con ella ya que no me apetecía dormir sola en una casa tan grande.

La lluvia repiqueteaba en el techo aunque apenas y podías escucharla.

Salí de la habitación de mi amiga, con un gran abrigo que pillé por ahí, no sabía dónde ir, pero deseaba estar sola. Entonces, se me ocurrió ir hasta la escalera, ahí me senté, en la cual la luz de una ventana le daba directamente. Me aovillé en ese lugar, mirando por donde se filtraban las gotas de agua que resbalaban por el vidrio.

Justo en ese momento sentí un ruido y después solo que alguien estaba detrás de mí. Sin embargo no me di la vuelta.

-¿te perdiste, tonta?- preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a mí, en la escalera. No me inmuté, digamos que mi cerebro procesaba información y estaba en una especie de letargo.

-no, gracias- respondí ocultando mi rostro entre mis brazos, pareció sorprendido

-¿qué te sucede?- consultó cuando no lo insulté, si no que al contrario, por primera vez, disfruté de su compañía.

-nada, estoy bien- respondí con simpleza. No previne el movimiento que realizó a continuación, despejó mi rostro de los mechones y me obligó a mirar sus ojos, no estaba siendo hosco como siempre, al contrario, era tan suave y tierno como jamás pensé que podría ser.

-estuviste llorando…- soltó y ahora yo me sorprendí. Saqué mi mentón sutilmente

-no, de verdad, estoy perfectamente- susurré, pero sé que notó que mentía, parecía conocerme más de lo que yo creía

- si es por lo del vaso…yo, lo siento- no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Edward Cullen disculpándose? sin embargo, no quería burlarme, apenas esbocé una sonrisa

-no es por eso… Edward- lo miré entre las penumbras- dijiste algo, yo… mi madre murió de cáncer cuando tenía trece- no fui capaz de sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo, ya que los sentí demasiado líquidos. Bajé el rostro, hasta ocultarlo del todo. No podía creer que acababa de revelarle uno de mis secretos más ocultos.

Allí en ese preciso momento, sentí su mano tibia en mi cuello y levanté la cabeza, hallándome muy cerca de él. Noté sus ojos tiernos por primera vez desde que lo conocí, no había sonrisa socarrona, no burlas.

Solo, Edward.

Me miró con sus orbes brillando de manera peculiar. Contemplé sus labios, parecían decir _bésame…Bésame _

-Bella…- susurró por primera vez mi diminutivo y en su boca parecía miel, terciopelo acariciándome. Justo en ese minuto, acortó la distancia y me besó por primera vez.

Sentía la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo, el aroma que siempre me gustó se mezclaba con su respiración, generando un afrodisiaco para mis sentidos. Sus labios eran parsimoniosos, bailaban, se encontraba, chocaban en una danza cadenciosa. Era el cielo.

Se acomodó mejor, colocando su mano en mi cuello, encendiendo mis terminales nerviosas y generando en mis entrañas un deseo de más, ferviente, abrasador.

No obstante, Edward parecía estar disfrutando de mis labios, tanto como yo lo hacía en los suyos, me encontré a mí misma sonriendo cuando su lengua delineó mi labio inferior, era cálida y todo tan nuevo que parecía traer un agregado de sensibilidad. Comprendí que era lo que él quería, profundizar nuestro beso, y acepté, temerosa.

Gimió al mezclarse nuestros sabores, su murmullo me encendió a mí, podía sentir cierta humedad entre mis piernas. Enrosqué mis brazos en su cuello, y acaricié sus cabellos.

Jamás creí poder conocer a Edward de esta manera, siempre supe que lo quise…aunque jamás lo acepté, ni lo afronté, pero en este momento, él parecía sentir lo mismo. Su beso me sabía a entrega.

Metió su mano por debajo de mis rodillas y la otra en mi espalda, para alzarme sin ningún esfuerzo. Sabía lo que venía, pero digamos que su lengua me tenía demasiado entretenida.

Abrió la puerta, y luego la cerró apoyándose en ella, más tarde me depositó con sumo cuidado sobre la cama. Tuve algo de temor, pareció notarlo, ya que acarició mi mejilla suavemente, tratando de tranquilizarme.

-no sabes cuánto deseaba hacer eso- susurró en mi oído y respiré con dificultad, su voz era como una canción de cuna, suave, tierna.

-¿qué?- quería escucharlo decirlo, sonrió genuinamente, no había máscara de enojo sobre sus facciones, no estaba burlándose de mí.

-besarte…probarte, adueñarme de tu boca, sentir esos labios rojos solo míos- a medida que iba diciendo esto, besaba mi cuello delicadamente, luego mi mandíbula hasta volver a mis labios. – ay, Bella…no sé como no lo notabas…- no me dio tiempo a preguntarle nada, ya que invadió mi boca con la suya, con un beso salvaje, sugerente, una promesa.

No me alejé cuando penetró mi boca con su lengua, era tan diferente este beso y el otro, pero me encantaban por igual. Le acaricié los cabellos suaves, siempre deseé hacerlo. La humedad de mi ropa interior era bastante a estas alturas, mis pechos ya habían reaccionado y me agitaba contra sus labios. No tenía control de mi cuerpo.

Comenzó a descender sus manos, desde mi cuello hasta mi clavícula, de ahí resiguió el hueso y pareció estorbarle el abrigo, por lo que me instó a sacármelo y posteriormente lanzarlo a cualquier lugar, la temperatura se había elevado por lo menos unos 10 o 20 grados.

-tus labios…oh, tus labios- dijo cuando yo gemí claro, alto y fuerte al sentir sus manos sobre esas turgencias que clamaban su tacto más de cerca, piel con piel. Mientras sus palmas seguían dejando un camino de fuego por mi vientre, mi cintura…mi cadera. Apegó la suya a la mía y lo sentí en toda su prolongada extensión. Ambos gemimos alto- ¿ves cómo me tienes? ¿Hmm? ¿Me sientes pequeña?- gemí en respuesta, y volvió a unir nuestros labios, ahogando mis exclamaciones. Yo había excitado a Edward…y él me lo había dicho, Oh Por Dios

Me separó un poco para quitarme la camiseta por la cabeza. Su pelo estaba más revuelto de lo normal, sus pupilas dilatas hasta el punto de parecer ojos negros en totalidad, su respiración agitada y su gesto felino.

Volvió a recostarme en la cama, posicionándose sobre mí, sin aplastarme pero haciéndome sentir su masculinidad en toda gloria. Ahora solo estaba en sostén de encaje negro, su mirada fija en la mía, mientras yo acariciaba su mejilla sutilmente.

Me besó de nuevo, lento, suave, sintiéndonos. Aunque duró poco, ya que su necesidad y la mía ya era demasiada para relajarnos o intentar estar tranquilos. Lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba.

Bajo sus manos hasta mis senos, los cuales se irguieron tanto que dolía. Volvió a levantarme de la cama para unir nuestros pechos a lo que ambos gemimos. Quité su camiseta blanca, deleitándome con la firmeza de sus pectorales, sus abdominales marcados, Dios…tenía la V del pecado.

No lo resistí, me relamí el labio inferior, hallando su sabor en mí. Y con manos ansiosas e inexpertas acaricié cada porción de piel, era suave y se estremecía a mi toque, dejé algunos besos esparcidos entre su garganta y estómago, el cual se tensaba a cada roce de su cutis y el mío. Todo me parecía asombroso.

Por su parte, él delineó mi espalda con sus dedos tibios, y sentí el broche de la única prenda que me separaba de la desnudez. Me recostó sin siquiera dejarme opción a negarme, y lanzó el sostén lejos de su vista, como si le molestase

Jadeó al recorrerme con la vista, llevé mis manos a mis pechos al descubierto del viento y su contemplación.

Retiró mis muñecas y las colocó sobre mi cabeza, por más que intenté zafarme no me lo permitió

-no te cubras…déjame admirarte…eres tan hermosa, perfecta- concluyó mientras me besaba en la boca, me relajé y ya no intenté cubrirme, estaba concentrada en los labios que ahora descendían por mi garganta, lamiendo. Mi clavícula y por fin hasta el valle de mis senos. Aspiró el aroma concentrado ahí y me estremecí cegada por el deseo.- hueles delicioso…- se llevó una cumbre a la boca y la chupó hasta que se convirtió en una piedrita que dolía. Gemía sin poder refrenarme, simplemente no lo conseguía, tampoco detener mis caderas que se agitaban en busca de fricción, era todo involuntario. A veces, lamía con más ímpetu y creía morir. Realizó la misma acción con cada pecho, mientras masajeaba el otro con su dedo. Después de conseguir que fueran piedritas de deseo los acunó con sus tibias manos…

-Dios…- gemí apretando entre mis dedos la sabana.

-son…son…perfectos- los amasó con más fuerza y pegué un gritito de satisfacción- hechos a mi medida, míos- Siguió divertido en mis pechos con su boca húmeda que me llevaba al paraíso y me bajaba al infierno, en una caída libre. Sus manos descendieron hasta mis pantalones y los dejó deslizar por mis piernas, quité los suyos en un descuido y también cayeron al piso. Dejándome unas perfectas vistas de un bóxer negro que parecía que iba a estallar. Mordí mi labio inferior y el gruñó

-no hagas eso, creo habértelo dicho- habló con dificultad a causa de la excitación que nos oprimía el pecho.

-no lo recuerdo- volví en busca de sus labios mientras seguía masajeando mis senos en círculos lentos, suaves y luego bruscos rayando en rudos a momentos. Mi ropa interior debía parecer una piscina, tanto que sentía que escurría por mis piernas.

-Edward- gemí su nombre cuando besó mi cuello y sus manos descendieron vientre abajo. Jugó con el elástico de mis bragas en los segundos más largos de mi existencia, hasta que finalmente me las quitó. Era la primera vez que estaba así de expuesta ante un chico.

Sus dedos acariciaron esa zona superficialmente, y luego uno se abrió paso entre mis labios delicadamente, dio con ese botón que me descontrolaba más aún. Lo rodeó, jugó hasta que por fin lo presionó y vi estrellas de todos colores, de todos los mundos y de todas formas

Me observaba mientras yo perdía el control de mis labios que se abrían sin emitir sonido alguno

-estás tan húmeda…solo por mí, únicamente para mí ¿entendido?- preguntó mientras deslizaba con facilidad su dedo hasta encontrarse con la hendidura- ¿entendido Isabella? Dímelo, dilo por favor amor- suplicó, pero yo no encontraba la voz para decírselo. Introdujo en dedo en esa cavidad y me agité con violencia contra el dedo que ahora me penetraba lentamente, metiéndolo y sacándolo por completo- dilo o paro

-¿q-qu-e?- pregunté incapaz de hablar coherentemente, no cuando su dedo entraba y salía de mi cuerpo.

-¿eres mía?- preguntó a la par que un segundo dedo le hacía compañía al primero, mis jadeos y gemidos aumentaban y ya no controlaba mi cuerpo

-si…si… ¡sí! Soy tuya- grité. Algo estaba formándose en mi bajo vientre, algo que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento

Abandonó mi cuerpo para quitarse su bóxer, dejando a la vista su miembro erguido, enorme y pulsante ante mí. Me cohibí…Edward era demasiado grande para mí. Cerré las piernas que caían hasta ese momento por los bordes de la cama. Mi respiración era agitadísima y ese nudo en mi vientre seguía ahí, solo que estaba retenido, necesitaba a Edward.

Se colocó sobre mi cuerpo desnudo para besarme rudamente, enseñándome lo que ocurriría a continuación con su lengua. Colocó uno de sus muslos entre mis piernas para evitar que fuera a cerrarlas, y volvió a estimular mis senos con sus caricias más fuertes ahora. Teníamos una sinfonía de gemidos, y chillidos que dejaban en claro cuánto era lo que nos deseábamos

-Bella… ¿quieres esto?- preguntó mordiendo mi lóbulo, lo atraje hacia mi cuerpo, abrazando su espalda, lo sentí en mi entrepierna tan caliente que asustaba

-sí, si… - gemí buscando un roce más profundo, necesitaba algo que solo él podía darme

-¿qué quieres?- preguntó lascivo buscando ese botón otra vez, gemí alto, yo estaba desesperada

-a ti…dentro de mí, Edward por favor- jalé de sus cabellos, cuando sentí que se posicionaba en mi entrada, ahora, sentía un poco de miedo…

-eres virgen… seré cuidadoso cariño, te lo prometo, jamás olvidarás esto- antes que nada, buscó mis ojos, vi una devoción y entrega que no podría definir, su mirada decía que me quería… buscó mis labios y me besó lo más tranquilo que le fue posible dentro de la situación- te amo- susurró en mis labios antes de que introdujera la punta, mezclando su calor y el mío, mi humedad y la suya. Sin embargo, solo podía darle vueltas a sus palabras… te amo…

Empujó de a poco sus caderas, a la misma vez que iba sintiendo como me llenaba por completo, entonces llegó a la barrera que indicaba que jamás había habido otro antes que él…nunca. Buscó mis ojos, asentí mientras mi cuerpo se ponía tenso, esperando…

Me besó tan dulcemente que mis sentidos dejaron de concentrarse en otra cosa, hasta que tuve la sensación de algo roto, un profundo dolor que me hacía pensar que mi cuerpo se dividiría en dos.

-diablos- arañé su espalda en un intento por calmar mi congoja, apreté los dientes y algunas lágrimas involuntarias descendieron de mis ojos.

-tranquila amor, ya pasará, te amo, te amo- susurraba una y otra vez mientras secaba mi rostro, él estaba quieto, soportando su propia excitación, cuidándome.

Finalmente mi cuerpo se acostumbró al duro y largo miembro de Edward, y a su piel pegada a la mía.

La molestia se fue, dejando a su paso una sensación de placer indescriptible, entonces moví mis caderas buscando más fricción. Era increíble sentir a Edward llenándome, marcándome como suya, ese pensamiento me daba una satisfacción enorme.

Salió casi por completo de mí y entró de un golpe, haciendo que mis senos saltaran ante el asalto, al igual que mi respiración. Enredé mis piernas entorno a su cadera para sentirlo más adentro…era maravilloso.

Lo único que oía era nuestras erráticas respiraciones, nuestros cuerpos chocando en un vaivén fuerte y nuestros gemidos.

-eres tan jodidamente estrecha- jadeó en mi oído, acaricié su espalda y el estrujó uno de mis pechos. Gemí en su oído

-ah, Edward…- sus estocadas eran profundas y cargadas de fuerza, me quitaban el aliento. El miembro de Edward latía en mi interior, dándome la sensación de que crecía cada vez más.

-voy a castigarte Isabella…vas a pagar lo de mi Volvo, vas a pagar caro el hecho de que haya tenido que masturbarme pensando en ti durante estos putos 7 meses- dicho esto me penetró de forma ruda, violenta, salvaje. Y me fascinaba.

Mordió uno de mis pezones y grité desinhibida, estaba completamente entregada a lo que él quisiese hacer conmigo

El nudo en mi vientre comenzó a incrementar, ya no podía contenerlo y era tan grande que amenazaba en arrasar conmigo…

Las intromisiones de Edward eran tan fuertes que sentía que podría atravesarme, que llegaba hasta lo más profundo de mí ser

-vamos, preciosa, córrete, córrete para mí, hmm- murmuró en mi oído- quiero verte acabar

Apuró sus caderas dentro y fuera de mí, sostuvo su hinchado miembro para rosarlo en mi clítoris haciendo círculos, para después, volver a entrar con vigor en mí.

-no aguantaré mucho más…córrete, si no quieres que te follé tan duro como para que no te sientes en una puta semana- sus palabras fueron lo que necesité para que el nudo se soltara, dejándome caer en una especie de dimensión, esparciéndome por un millón de lugares

-¡aah! Edward- grité cuando llegué a la cúspide de esa pirámide y me dejé caer, mis músculos interiores se contrajeron violentamente, estrujando a Edward, obligándolo a venirse en esta sensación, juntos.

-así Bella, así…aah…- gimió mi nombre cuando lo sentí tensarse y luego su calor invadiéndome, llenándome con su líquido tibio. Mi respiración era agitada, mi pecho subía y bajaba, mientras que mis músculos recibían al fin el orgasmo, dejándolos relajados luego de tanta tensión. Había sido simplemente maravilloso, mis latidos retumbaban con ímpetu en mi caja torácica. Edward, lánguido reposaba su cabeza sudorosa en mi pecho, entre mis senos. Acaricié sus cabellos húmedos, aún no salía de mí. Los espasmos de mis paredes todavía podía sentirlos y de seguro él también.

Por primera vez, me sentía feliz, era extraño… debería haberme negado cuando me preguntó, tendría que haber dicho que no, sin embargo no tuve simplemente sexo, yo…acaba de hacer el amor.

Una vez más tranquilos ambos, Edward me hizo rodar hasta descansar mi mejilla en su pecho, donde su corazón latía raudo.

Acarició mi espalda, trazando círculos en mi piel aún caliente.

-Bella…- lo callé con mi dedo, pareció contrariado, pero aún así quedó en silencio

-yo… no sé que es lo que haya significado esto para ti…pero, yo hoy no tuve sexo- miré sus ojos, que me contemplaban atentos- yo, hice el amor- susurré. Por un momento el silencio que reinó fue horrible, fui una idiota, dijo que me amaba solo para que siguiera con esto…

Me envolvió entre sus brazos, me sorprendí por su repentina muestra de afecto

-¿de verdad nunca te diste cuenta? – me hizo mirar sus luceros verdes que parecían torturados

-¿de…qué?- pregunté confundida, sonrió

-de que siempre te he amado, siempre, desde el primer día Bella- retiró mechones de mi cabello, y yo quedé sorprendida

-pero tú…- recordé sus palabras "fea y asquerosa"

-sé lo que dije, es que no podía creer que tan solo con mirarte tuviera una dolorosa erección, no me parecía justo, te odie por tener ese poder en mí… a tus diecisiete años eras ya, la chica más perfecta, hermosa y maravillosa que había visto- sentía mis ojos acuosos, y él me acariciaba con dulzura

-Edward… yo, lo de tu coche- rió jovial, este Edward me gustaba y mucho

-eso fue lo que me dijo que no eras como otras, que tú, tenías que ser mía, solo mía- me estrechó entre sus brazos y me acurruqué en su pecho.- Bella, yo, te amo- alcé mi cabeza y el jugueteó con mi labio inferior

-creo que siempre te amé Edward, es solo que tú eras tan duro conmigo y yo…- no sabía como explicarle esa desesperación que sentía de verlo y saber que jamás estaría a mi alcance, porque me odiaba.

-lo sé, sé que fui un tonto, debí haberte conquistado…pero, estabas tú, tan terca, y yo ya no sabía como retenerte a mi lado, evitar que vieras a cualquier otro y que no me dieras esto- movió un poco sus caderas, sentí como comenzaba a despertar otra vez por lo que jadeé- ni esto- murmuró deslizando un dedo entre mis senos, volví a estremecerme y cerré los ojos.

Me besó los párpados y sentí como esa sensación de deseo nacía de nueva cuenta en mí. Era como un botón de flor, floreciendo para y por Edward, en realidad solo él había sido capaz de apartar mi capa de timidez y verme tal cual era, o como podía ser.

-no sabes lo deliciosa que eres- murmuró mientras me besaba

-¿sabías que eres un insaciable?- le dije entre besos cortos, apoyada en su pecho por los codos.

-¿y tú sabías que aún hay cosas por las cuales debes pagarme?- murmuró mientras su cabeza descendía por mi cuello, le di acceso a la vez que cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de su toque

-¿ah sí?- respondí acariciando sus músculos ahora tensos

-interrumpiste mi sesión de sexo- lo sentí en todo su esplendor, nuevamente el amiguito de Edward estaba en pie de guerra, dentro de mí. Gemí al sentirme atravesada. Arremetió contra mí, con fuerzas renovadas. Me sostuvo del cabello, afirmando mi cabeza que hasta ahora se movía por si sola, me obligó a mirarlo, estaba hundido en el deseo.- eres mía Isabella, solo mía- pronunció con severa convicción antes de besarme como bestia.

Sus manos volaron hasta mis senos y gemí en su boca, mientras sus caderas hacían ese exquisito vaivén que hasta ahora había descubierto era mi nuevo vicio, al igual que sus besos.

Nos giró, pegando mi espalda al colchón sin deshacer nuestra unión, intenté acariciarlo, sin embargo sostuvo mis muñecas en lo alto de mi cabeza, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Edward-gemí cuando salió de mí y entró de un solo movimiento, sintiendo como hasta la más mínima de mis partículas era removida de su sitio normal. Estaba desesperada con su cuerpo unido al mío, era la sensación más placentera y maravillosa que había experimentado. Besó mis pechos con devoción, era tanta la necesidad que dolía.

-Bella…serás mi perdición, te prometo que lo serás- susurró en mi oído, sin refrenar el ritmo de sus intromisiones. Oía nuestra sinfonía y el choque de nuestros cuerpos, a Edward le gustaba marcar un ritmo fuerte, lento pero vigoroso. Era un Dios del sexo.

Sentí otra vez ese sentimiento de ser elevada, de ese nudo que se apretaba dentro mío y que sabía que su magnitud sería tal que me dejaría sin aliento, mientras mi cuerpo se contraía en el punto máximo de placer, lo sentía cerca, por los jadeos y gemidos sin sentido que escapaban a los labios de Edward, él no estaba muy lejos.

Su cuerpo se tensaba, su miembro parecía a punto de estallar y sus respiraciones cada vez eran más agitadas.

-te amo- dije abrazándolo con mis brazos y piernas, sintiendo como me llenaba por completo. Arremetió más a prisa contra mí, estaba castigándome…

-tardaste tanto en decirlo, aah Bella…- gimió roncamente, estimulándome más si es que eso era posible, llevándome al punto sin retorno. Mi cuerpo se arqueó ofreciéndose a Edward, rozándose nuestros pechos, mis poros estaban dilatados al punto de sentir todo de manera mucho más profunda, era el cielo, tenía que serlo…

Él se derramó en mi intrínseco ser, tensando su anatomía y gimiendo en mi oído, mientras que yo, por mi parte era esparcida en un millón de diminutos colores y estrellas, lanzándome de un abismo, cayendo libremente, dejando que mis músculos obtuvieran eso que buscaban con desesperación. El orgasmo me atacó con brío demoledor, dejándome lánguida, sin fuerzas sobre la cama, todavía sintiendo las contracciones reflejas de mis paredes interiores y los apresurados latidos de mi órgano vitalicio.

Edward salió de mí, con suma precaución, como si temiera romperme o lastimarme. Rodó sobre su costado y me llevó en el camino. Extrañé sentirlo dentro de mí. Sin embargo me acunó entre sus brazos cálidos, y besó mis cabellos delicadamente

-¿estás bien? ¿Te hice daño?- consultó cogiendo tiernamente mi mentón, para que lo mirase a los ojos. El verde pareció vivir, brillar con peculiar emoción. Sonreí

-no me has hecho daño, estoy mejor que nunca… fue magnífico, gracias- dije acariciando sus cabellos. El esbozó una sonrisa ladina que cautivó mis sentidos

-gracias a ti, por esperarme, por dejarme ser el primero y marcarte como mía- indicó mientras me envolvía en su cálido abrazo, aunque había algo que me preocupaba… ¿en que íbamos a quedar? ¿Solo sexo…? Cerré los ojos negándome a creer eso

Su corazón latía tranquilo, pasivo, acompasado. Y su aroma delicioso se entrelazaba con el mío, generando un exquisito estimulante para mi razón.

-Edward…- pronuncié oculta en su pecho, me apuró a hablar al tocar mis cabellos- ¿en qué quedaremos…?- no fui capaz de terminar, ya que me sentí insegura de querer saber realmente la respuesta.

Lo que hizo a continuación me dejó estupefacta, desorientada.

Me envolvió en la sábana, se puso los pantalones y me cargó como una novia para salir por la puerta, y posteriormente bajarnos por las escaleras. Aún llovía, hacía frío pero yo me hallaba a gusto.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces?- pregunté al ver que seguía como si nada descendiendo hasta la primera planta ¿iba a echarme…?- oye… Edward ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?- consulté temerosa, aferrándome más a su cuello, si intentaba sacarme de la casa, le iba a costar, podía ser un mono araña muy fuerte

No contestó se limitó a depositarme en la banqueta del piano cuidadosamente, mientras él se acomodaba junto a mí. Aferré la sabana a mi cuerpo, aún sin entender lo que pretendía hacer. Hasta que levantó la maderilla que cubría las teclas del piano y las acarició con premura.

Observó un momento el instrumento frente a sus ojos, su rostro hermoso se tornó taciturno, pensativo, y mucho más lindo de lo que ya era. Me miró y sonrió.

Las notas de una canción que conocía de memoria inundó la estancia en penumbras, no obstante, lograba ver el brillo especial de su mirada. Sentí los míos acuosos cuando escuché los versos de sus labios.

_You're so beautiful__  
__But that's not why I love you__  
__I'm not sure you know__  
__That the reason I love you__  
__Is you being you__  
__Just you__  
__Yeah, the reason I love you__  
__Is all that we've been through__  
__And that's why I love you__Lalala__I like the way__  
__You misbehave__  
__When we get wasted__  
__But that's not why I love you__  
__And how you keep your cool__  
__When I'm complicated__  
__But that's not why I love you__  
__Hey, do you feel__  
__Do you feel me?__  
__Do you feel what I feel too?__  
__Do you need?__  
__Do you need me?_

…

_Even though we didn't make it through__  
__I'm always here for you__  
__Yeah…_

_That's why I love you…_

Cuando acabó, mi piel era como la de gallina, y me costaba mantener a raya las lágrimas que amenazaban mis ojos.

Me contempló con mirada atenta, la devoción implícita en sus orbes rebosantes de vida

-Bella… ¿me harías el enorme placer y honor de convertirte en mi novia?- preguntó sosteniendo una de mis manos, me sentía desfallecer, morir. Esto era lo más tierno, surreal que había pensado jamás, ni siquiera mis fantasías más locas eran capaces de representar las emociones en mi pecho, el enorme calor que se extendía por mí ser.

Asentí incapaz de hablar, mientras una de mis lágrimas recorría la piel de mi rostro.

Sonrió jovial y secó mi mejilla. Para luego tomarme entre sus brazos y besarme con amor.

-¡bravo! ¡Por fin!- me soltó cuando oímos a la pelinegra dando aplausos con sus manos y revoloteando contenta por las escaleras. Me ruboricé, mi apariencia no debía ser la mejor, pelo revuelto al estilo pos- sexo y envuelta en la sabana de Edward. No podía mentirle ya a la chica de cabello alborotado que nos observaba atenta

Él sonreía sin inmutarse ni soltarme

-Alice…- murmuré más que roja.

-yaya, sáltate el royo de "no hice nada" ahora, por favor, podrían dejarme dormir, parecían bestias con sus gemiditos y chillidos, y por último, el piano, ¡quiero dormir!- gritó desesperada, otra ola de calor… ¡qué vergüenza! Edward se rió, me oprimió más contra si, haciéndome sentir su calor. Lo golpeé por reírse de mí

-Alice vete a dormir, nos portaremos bien- dijo mirándome de reojo, sus ojos parecían arder a fuego lento. No me dejé afectar, estaba molesta.

Ella asintió sonriendo y corrió escaleras arriba, dejándonos en la oscuridad de la sala. Los ventanales me dejaban ver perfectamente los bosques verdes del exterior, la tierra húmeda y la lluvia que parecía acariciar el suelo de Forks.

Me alejé de Edward, antes le golpeé otra vez el hombro, nada le daba derecho a reírse de mí. Tenía una vergüenza horrible, de que Alice nos hubiera sorprendido en "estas situaciones". Le di la espalda, pero digamos que mi enojo se disolvió poco a poco al sentir sus manos cálidas deslizarse por mis hombros, mi espalda hasta enredarse en mi cintura, pegándome a su pétreo cuerpo.

-no te enojes… novia mía- murmuró mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de mi oreja, me recargué, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de sus labios.

-me enojaré todo lo que quiera- me aparté de su lado, claro que me costó mucho hacerlo. Sonrió y sin previo aviso me tomó por las rodillas y me recargó sobre su hombro, pataleé

-¡aah Edward! ¡Bájame!- le exigí mientras él subía la escalera

-haré que me perdones, haré que me ruegues para que te de lo que quieres, no querrás volver a enojarte conmigo, novia mía- me derretí ante sus palabras.

Tal parece que hoy no iba a dormir nada, pero me valió igual ver las luces del alba, siempre y cuando, los brazos de mi _novio _me atraparan como hoy, como la noche en la que dejé de ser la enemiga para ser la amada, la deseada y sobre todo, la única para Edward…

Entendí entonces el dicho "del odio al amor hay un solo paso"

Y vaya que es un delgado paso… y si no mírenme, de lanzar globos de pintura a lanzar gemidos de placer…

* * *

_**bueenoo! ¿qué les pareció? no sean muy duras ¿si? es mi primer lemmon y mentiría si digo que no me dio vergüenza escribirlo :$ aunque luego ya lo disfruté xd la canción es de Avril Lavigne, "I Love You" me gustó mucho la letra y por ello la puse :P**_

_**este one shot es como mi celebración del aniversario de un año que llevó en esta hermosa comunidad! estoy muy feliz y espero que les haya agradado... quiero darle las gracias a mi queridísima y eficiente Beta, kathy Maslow Pena quien también me colaboró con el título, summary y energías para subirlo, porque me daba una pena horrible! xd**_

_**en fin, ya no les doy más la lata**_

_**tomatazos o rosas, se los agradecería por igual **_

_**nos leemos**_

_**un abrazote!**_

_**chau chau!**_


End file.
